Do Not Get A Big Head
by waterrain
Summary: America is told by England "Do not get a big head" after the Quarter-finals in FIFA Women's World Cup 2011. Canada is silently annoyed on how England keeps on forgetting him. Germany has a headache due to his brother and America


**Please Review and Thank You. Have you people seen the results so far in 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup? If not there are spoilers in this FanFic. **

**Do Not Get A Big Head**

**By waterrain**

"Do not get a big head, America." England stated firmly and his arms were crossed in annoyance. The blue eyed Nation laughed cheerfully, tilted his head, and looked at England with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about England?" America asked calmly and he noticed that those green eyes looked irritated for some reason. "What do you mean by do not get a big head? Why would I get a big head? Ha, Ha, Ha. As if I would ever get a large head."

"Your team won against Brazil." England told him and to be honest he was hoping that America would lose since his own team lost against France.

"Your team lost against France." America stated causally and he silently wondered why England looked pissed.

"Shut up, America. I'm pissed that frog's team bloody won. I wanted to win so badly." England snapped angrily and his fists were clenched.

"Too bad you lost and junk. I was hoping to show you that my team can defeat your team. Seriously, Why did you lose against France?" America said sulkily and he puffed out his cheeks. "Figures you would screw up my epic plan of showing the world my team can win against your team. Thanks a lot England for messing up. It would have been really epic and unforgettable with it being United States VS England. Oh, well maybe next World Cup…"

"Do you think I would purposely have my team lose to France just to screw up your so called epic plan?" England managed to ask calmly and his large eyebrows were twitching in annoyance. He was gritting his teeth, fists clenched, and looking America in the eyes.

"Yeah. Plus I think you would rather lose to France's team than to my team for some unknown reason. Maybe Russia cursed you or something." America replied cheerfully and he was smiling brightly at the green eyed Nation. "Anyway will you wish my heroic and awesome team good luck against France? Who do you want to win my team or France's team?"

England took a deep breath, he looked at the blue eyed Nation, and released a heavy sigh. America had a gulp of his cola and grinned widely.

"Anyway, I don't care who you want to win." America stated calmly and he tilted his head. "Wishing good luck to someone doesn't really work at all. Seriously, Next World Cup game I won't wish you or Canada luck."

"Who is Canada?" England asked in confusion and America rolled his eyes.

"I wish good luck to Canada every single World Cup Game, but it really doesn't work." America stated causally and he tilted his head to the side. "I wonder why it doesn't work."

"Who is Canada?" England asked again and he was ignored by the blue eyed Nation.

"Hey, Canada. Why not just smack England with your epic hockey stick?" America asked in a whisper to his brother. "He really deserves it."

"It won't change anything." Canada stated bitterly and he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Won't change a thing."

"Just do it." America commented calmly and he rolled his eyes. "It will make you feel a lot better."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" England asked in a worried voice. "Are you going loony? You ought to have your head checked out along with your weight. Maybe the fat in your stomach is doing something to your mind?"

America puffed out his cheeks, his fists clenched, and he grabbed Canada.

"I'm not crazy, but most of all I'm not fat!" America yelled loudly before throwing his brother at England. "I was talking to Canada! I work out every day so it doesn't matter how much I eat! I'm going back to Germany's house!"

"He didn't have to throw me." Canada groaned and he rolled off of the green eyed Nation. He noticed his hockey stick was not broken.

"Oh, I remember you. You are Canda?" England asked calmly and he was smacked by Canada's hockey stick.

"My name is Canada. I can't believe you keep on forgetting me, England." Canada stated firmly and he walked away. "America was right on how smacking him with my hockey stick made me feel better, but it is for the best not to use violence all the time."

Meanwhile America was talking to Germany and Prussia.

"I'm not fat." America stated as he looked at them. "Do you think I'm fat? My body does not have an ounce of fat."

America pulled his shirt off, Germany sighed heavily, and Prussia silently sulked.

'Damnit all.' Prussia briefly thought as he looked at America's chest and stomach. 'He has more muscles than me.'

"You are not fat, America." Germany commented honestly and he was hugged by the shirtless blond haired Nation.

"Heh, I knew it. England is an idiot." America said cheerfully and he released Germany. "England's just jealous of my heroic body. I'm sexy and modest."

Prussia snickered loudly at America saying 'modest', but Germany pinched his older brother's arm and gave him a look.

"America is more modest than you, Bruder." Germany muttered under his breath to Prussia.

"I'm sexy, modest, awesome, and I have a hotter than hell kind of body!" Prussia stated loudly while having his head held up head and ignoring his younger brother. "I have the best body in the whole entire world! I have the most awesomely heroic body! Hell yeah, baby!"

'There they go again.' Germany thought as he watched Prussia and America argue over who has the most Awesomely Heroic body. 'I have a headache. I wonder how the game will go July 13 2011? USA Vs France and Japan Vs Sweden.'

"Hey, Germany. Do you think my team will win against France?" America asked cheerfully and he was smiling brightly.

"Hah, I think France's team will kick your team's ass." Prussia commented causally and his arm was pinched by Germany. "What, West? Why did you pinch me? I'm telling the truth."

"I didn't ask you and France's team won't win because you think that his team will win. You have a really huge ego, Prussia." America stated in an irritated voice and he crossed his arms. "I was asking Germany not you."

Germany already left to go to the bar and he was sighing heavily to himself.

"I can't wait until the Women's World Cup Game is over." Germany said out loud and he rubbed his forehead. "My bruder and America are driving me crazy. I shouldn't have agree to let America stay at my home. I should have had him stay at some hotel like everyone else, but he was quite persuasive."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder is German for Brother.**


End file.
